The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balangwitim’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during February 2002, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars with freely branching and vigorous growth habits, unique flower colors, and continuous flowering.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection identified as BFP-524, not patented, characterized by its pink-colored flowers and medium green-colored foliage. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection identified as BFP-642, not patented, characterized by its pink-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and large flowers. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during January 2003 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since January 2003 at West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.